Change: A BellaJacob Story
by Jake's Chew Toy
Summary: Bella moves to Florida after Edward leaves. Bella comes back four years later with a few surprises for the people that know her. Her time with Jake never happened. She knows nothing about the pack. Or the Cullens whereabouts. Suck at Summaries- sorry! B/J
1. POV: Charlie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephanie Meyers.

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob story

POV- Charlie

Chapter 1- My Daughter

It's been four years since my daughter- Bella- left our small town of Forks, Washington. I know a lot has changed since then, but I can't help but to think back on the months that led to her departure. She was so dead- heartbroken. She was like a walking shell.

All because of, _him_.

_Edward Cullen._

Just the thought of his name makes my blood boil. He not only broke her heart, he broke her spirit. She no longer smiled. No longer laughed. She refused to accepted phone calls from her friends. My poor daughter simply withdrew.

She only answered simple basic questions. Went to school. Went to work. Ate. And slept.

I hated seeing her so broken. So lost. It was the worst kind of pain a father can go through, watching his daughter suffer and not being able to help. I thought within a few months she would start getting better.

I was wrong.

Although she kept up with her daily façade of pretending she was fine, mostly to ease my own pain, she was fooling no one. She wasn't acting like she was broken up with, she was acting like someone died. One day, I finally had enough, I told her after her graduation I was sending her back to her mother and Phil in Florida.

"Bella, I mean it!" I shouted as she stood to stomp out of the kitchen up the stairs, "I can't see you like this anymore. It's to much for me to handle on my own." I said as she tried not to cry revealing her pain.

"I won't." She stood in front of me, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white. "If you don't want me living here anymore that's fine. But you can't force me to-"

I was shocked. How could she think that.

"Bella. Don't be stupid. Of course I still want you to live here. I---I love you kid. I just can't see you like this anymore. Sulking around like someone killed your cat. I think you need to get away for a while, spend some time with your mom. Go live a little Bells. It won't kill you."

She couldn't help but let her tears fall from her hurt eyes. She looked betrayed. I felt so bad.

"Bells, don't cry," I said as I awkwardly hugged her, trying to make her feel better. I don't know how much it even helped. She just cried harder.

"I guess I didn't fool you after all, did I?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"No kid. You sure didn't."

"I'm so sorry dad." she cried clutching my shirt.

"Shh… you have nothing to be sorry for. I just think you should live with your mom," I say as I rub her back. As she starts to stiffen and pull back I quickly decide to amend my choice of words, "At least for the summer Bells. She misses you, you know?"

Bella doesn't say anything. Instead she just hugs me tighter and nods her head. After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the kitchen with my weeping daughter still clinging to me, I manage to maneuver us onto the sofa in the living room. Rubbing her back and telling her she'd be fine.

She eventually cried herself to sleep. I carefully untangled her arms from around me and made my way to the kitchen were I picked up the phone.

"Renee?"

***

3 days after Bella's Graduation --- at the Swan residence

"Bells? Are you ready yet? The plane won't wait forever. And your mom wouldn't be very happy if you missed it. She'd probably fly here herself if you don't get there on time." Bella wasn't to happy with me or her mom at the idea of leaving Forks, but after several talks with her mom she finally agreed to go without an arguement. That doesn't mean she didn't have an attitude. I was just happy she was showing some emotion. Even if it was anger. After the last few months of her being practically catatonic. It was nice to see her react.

"Yeah Charlie. I'm coming." I hear her call from upstairs. After a few moments, Bella comes down the stairs with bags in hand. Looking like she's worried.

"Bells, something wrong?" I can't help but to ask. Even though I'm in no state to endure another mood swing, I know I should still ask.

She stands at the foot of the stairs, fidgeting with her carry-on, avoiding my concerned gaze.

"I don't think I should go," she says just above a whisper. I sigh, tired of hearing her same excuses. "If I go, you'd starve." She said matter of factly.

I can't help but to laugh,"Bells, I'm perfectly capable of cooking my own food." Not satisfied with my response she starts agian, but I continue,"if it makes you feel better I'll probably just eat at the diner or Billy's all summer."

She gives me a look that reminds me of a younger Renee. She nods, accepting of my answer, knowing she doesn't have a reasonable excuse for me to let her stay.

We make our way to the airport in an awkward silence. Not really liking the fact that I'm making her leave myself, it takes all my will power not to turn around and take her home. But, I just remind myself that it is for the best, for her.

"Bells, I want you to be safe when you get to Florida. So, be careful with some of Renee's ideas of "fun" 'k, kid?"

Bella can't help but smirk at that, knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"Got it."

And with that and our half arm hugs we say goodbye and my little girl once again leaves me, without much choice.

***

Bella never came back after that summer. Renee had told me how she cried every night. But Bella wouldn't talk about it. Renee tried to get her to see a shrink. But Bella simply refused saying that she was now an adult so we couldn't force her to do anything. After about six months of the same routine, Bella finally started to act like her old self. Renee had commented about how much happier she was and that Bella started looking at the local colleges. Although I didn't want her to stay in Florida I couldn't argue, her plans made me happy too.

Just after Christmas, I found out the real reason behind Bella's happiness.

"A _boy?!_" I had shouted into the receiver at Renee, "didn't she learn anything from the last one?!" I was beyond enraged. How could this happen? We just got her back, and now we could lose her again.

"Charlie. Charlie calm down. He's a nice guy. And Bella really likes him." Renee tries to be reassuring but it's not really working.

_"How?When?_" I try for complete sentences but it doesn't quite work. My anger seeping out.

"Well... I got called into work one day, and I didn't want to leave Bella at home alone. So, I had Phil take her to practice with him. You should see him Charlie, he is quite the looker. Anyway, _when?, _would be about two months ago I guess."

I was a little more than surprised. But if Bella's happy so am I. But I still didn't have to like it.

A year later I got an invite to a wedding. I was really shocked at that one. But going to the wedding myself, I saw just how happy she was. And how breathtakingly beautiful she was in her wedding dress.I even got teary eyed when I walked her down the isle. To the groom, who wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be. After spending sometime with him I even liked him. Not that I'd admit it, no one's good enough for her in my eyes.

But, I think the biggest shocker I've gotten so far was the news I just got from my daughter herself.

"What are you saying Bells?"

"I'm saying were moving to Forks." I can hear the happiness come out of her voice. With something else-_ fear?_

After finding out that she'd be arriving in just a few days I couldn't help contain my excitement. So I grabbed my keys, and made my way to my best friend's house.

When I pulled up to the red little house I was surprised to see Jacob outside polishing the hood of his car. Man, I swear, that kid grows every time that I see him. "Hey kid, your old man inside?"

"Yep." He says in a deep voice. Poor Jake, he's been in this funk for the last few days. Probably another girlfriend fight.

"Thanks," I manage as I head to the open door and shout, "Billy, great news! Bella's coming home!"

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Ok.... that's all i got for now. Sorry if it sucks. I didn't get a chance to fix everything. More to come if I get any Reviews!!!


	2. JPOV: What!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer. Sorry if it sucks.

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV- Jacob

Chapter 2 - What?!

I never really gave much thought to the future, but I never would have guessed what it would hold for me. I use to be so happy, so carefree. Now that I'm older and more experienced, I can't believe what a mess my life has become.

As I stand outside my house worrying about all my life's problems, I can't help but do the one thing that lets me forget my troubles. I walk to my car- that I managed to restore over the last few years to an almost new look- I immediatley start tinkering on the engine, checking the oil, and trying to ignore everything else. It doesn't last long though,does it?

As I grab a rag to wipe off the oil my hands left after slamming the hood, I notice Charlie coming up towards the house. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. The last thing I needed was him coming over with "good" news about _her. Bella. My Bella._

_"No. Stop. She is NOT your Bella. You barely even know her. And she left before you even got a chance to know her. Besides, she's married. And you have Leah to worry about now."_

_Leah._

That's the reason I was in such a mood today. She told me she wanted _more._ Her wanting more was not completely unexpected after two-and-half-years of seeing each other. But, I still don't know if I could really be that commited to her for life. Sure we've had good times together, but we always fight. And I'm not sure I really love the idea of getting hitched just because we've been together so long anyways.

And, I can't deny that I'm still secretly hoping Bella will one day come to her senses and come back to me. Why she ever got married I will never understand. I thought she was in love with that, _leech._ Why would she just run out and get married?

"Hey kid, your old man inside?" Charlie asked as he makes his way out of his cruiser. I feel bad for Charlie, having your daughter taken from you when she was just a baby, only for her to return, and then leave again. I can't imagine how that must have made him feel. After she told him that she wasn't coming back to Forks, the poor guy didn't do much anymore. He didn't come over as often as he use to to watch the games, and Billy had a hard time getting him to agree to go fishing.

But now, now he just seemed happy. Always coming over to bring news about Bella's new life. About how her _hubby_ was some type of jock. Not that I paid any attention to that news. And how happy Bella always was, talking about her school, new job, new _everything. Everything,_ that I wasn't apart of. _Everything,_ that I ever dreamed of giving to her. It made me a little bitter in ways, and definitely didn't help my relationship with Leah.

"Yep." I say as I twist the rag between my hands removing more oil. I can't help but to think of Leah. We started dating on New Year's Eve of all days. We were both just really angry and sad, and quite frankly drunk. We were at the usual Quilete bonfire, when we literally just sort of fell on each other.

I actually broke her hand. Not on purpose of course, but after we rolled off each other she had the nerve to try to punch me in the face. I guess no one told her not to mess with werewolves. I ended up having to drive her around for two months because of it. I didn't realize we would hit it off the way we did.

We were both broken. Her because Sam left her. Me because Bella left. We sort of helped each other. What started off as a no strings fling turned into a blossoming relationship, something neither one of us intended on happening. But, it did.

"Thanks," I hear Charlie say in a scratchy, uncomfortable way. I was so engulfed in my own thoughts that I barely heard him as he made his way up to the door. Probably with more news about Bella's wonderful life.

I guess, I always felt that Bella was too good for me. And after she left, it was just that much more apprent. I was broken, and Leah was broken. So why not try to continue to make each other whole? Which is why I told Leah we would get married. We do love each other after all. Besides, what else is there holding me back from marrying her?

"Billy, great news! Bella's coming home!"

_What?!_

Sitting around our small kitchen table, Charlie told us of his phone conversation with Bella. About how she'd be here with her husband to look for a house. He got signed on to some Washington state team. The whole time Charlie went into detail, Billy's eyes were glued to me. Worrying most likely what this would do to me.

"So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over when they get here? As a sort of welcome home thing. What do you think?" Charlie asked as he took a drink of his now lukewarm coffee.

My dad just kept looking at me like his friend wasn't even there," Sure sure. Jake you can bring Leah." He said not once looking away from me.

Leah. Oh my god. I was supposed to pick her up from her parents. "Crap. Dad I'm sorry, I'm late." I said as I gulped down my coffee, jumping to my feet. As I reached my hand out towards the door, it swang open. And there was Leah. Soaking wet.

"Jacob Black!" she growled at me. I know she's beyond pissed.

"I am so, so, sooo, sorry Leah," I say as I run down the hall to get her a warm towel.

"Your gonna be sorry!" she yelled after me.

And I know I would be," here." I say as I throw a towel around her shoulders and start to rub her arms. I pulled her to the couch and continued to rub her arms and now back.

"Get your hands off me."she says smacking away my helping hands.

"Oh don't be like that," I tell her as I move her hair behind her ears, taking her face in between my two very large, warm hands. And just as I'm about to kiss her, my werewolf hearing kicks in.

"I don't know Billy. She sounded happy when she said she was coming back, but there was a part of her that sounded scared." I heard Charlie saying to Billy in the other room. My one guess, _leech._

With Leah's face still between my hands, her lips puckered, I leaned in and kiss her forehead. I was so confused. I needed to phase. I needed time to think about Bella being back and how that would change or even if it could change what I have with Leah.

The rest of the evening passed rather slowly. Charlie and my dad stayed in the kitchen most of the night planing a fishing trip in a few weeks with me and Bella's husband. My dad thought it would be good for me. Leah, after drying off, quickly fell asleep lying across my lap. I really don't know what I was thinking.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Do you mind if Leah and I crash here tonight?" I ask still sitting on the couch with a drowling Leah. About a year after we got together, we decided it was time we found a place of our own. And with a little bit of help from Emily and Rachel, we were able to get a nice little place about twenty minutes from my dad's. That is, in wolf form. Not that Leah knew that.

Although Leah and I have been together as long as we have, she still has no idea that I am a werewolf. It's not that I don't want to tell, but because she isn't my imprint, I can't. But, I don't think I would tell her if I could.

"Sure Jake. Man I swear Charlie, ever since that kid moved out it's like he stays here more than when he actually lived here." I hear my dad say to a now yawning Charlie.

"That's kids for you. Well, it's been fun, but I have work in the morning. So, I'll see you guys later? Bella's party?" Charlie asked as he made his way from the kitchen pausing in front of me in the hall as I carried a slightly snoring Leah towards my room. "So Jake, how long til you marry this one?"

"Oh, not you too?" I say rolling my eyes and shifting her in my arms. "She won't give up on that subject."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." Charlie said laughing as he slapped my shoulder and walked out the front door. I could still here him laughing as he drove away from the house. And my dad even chuckled too. _Great, they're no help once so ever._

********

_Why is this happening? Why does she have to come back? Why now of all times? _I'm running through the woods at full force, my paws hitting the ground making all the sleeping critters stir.

Bella, the girl I've loved since I was five, is coming back.

_Why now? After I agreed to marry Leah._

_WHAT?!?! You and Leah are getting married? Since when?_

_Damn it Seth! Get out of my head!_

_What's this about Bella? Why is she coming back?_

_Damn it!!! Paul just leave me alone!_

_Guys, phase back. Let Jacob have some time._

_Thanks Sam._

_Jacob, we do need to discuss this._

_I know, just not tonight. I just need to be alone._

_Well don't be out to long. Leah will be waiting for you._ And with that I was left to my own thoughts. As the time went by and I continued to run, I caught a trail.

_Leech._

No, worse.

_Cullen._

That's it for now... sorry if I don't post that often.

Been really busy... story should get better.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

The more reviews, the more I will write.


	3. BPOV: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV:Bella

It's been four years since I've been back to Forks. I never wanted to go there in the first place. But once I was there, I never wanted to leave. That is, until my beloved left me.

His words still haunt me. "_**It will be as if I never existed."**_

How can anyone say that? Sure he could take away all physical mementos of our relationship, but he could never take away my memories. My weak, fading, human memories. Even after he told me he didn't love me, and he and his whole family left, and I knew I'd never see any of them again, a part of me had hope that one day he would come back.

Him leaving was the worst moment to ever happen to me. It was the end of all my plans. I literally had nothing to live for. Which is why I appeared to be dead, at least on the inside. I thought I was holding up to my side of the bargain, living, even though I wasn't really alive in a sense. But apparently i wasn't fooling anyone.

Right before my graduation, Charlie told me he was sending me to Florida to stay with my mom. I didn't want to go. What if I left and _he_ came back. OK, I knew _he_ wouldn't come back, but if I left then it would mean I was giving up the hope of what could have been. What I wanted more than anything.

I tried every excuse I could to get out of going. _Charlie would starve. What if the plane crashed? I would be in mom and Phil's way. What if there was a hurricane in Florida?_ With my luck any of those could happen.

But somehow he had an answer to all of those lame excuses,"_I'll eat at the diner. Planes are still the safest way to travel. Your mother and Phil have been wanting you to visit for a while now."_ He just couldn't play down the hurricane one, he just said,"_I'll take my chances."_

I did go to Florida. I wasn't happy about it, well, not at first. I cried every night, mom was really worried about me. Even Phil was afraid to say the wrong thing. They tried to get me to see a shrink, but I put my foot down. I was an adult after all. They couldn't treat me like a child forever.

One day my mom got called into work on an emergency, some lady she worked with was going into labor three weeks early or something. She didn't want me to be stuck at home all day alone again, so she had Phil take me along for his training.

I didn't hate going, it's just me and baseball, it brought up some not to fond memories of Forks. I settled for sitting on the bench with my sketch book next to the rest of the smelly jocks. I would just sit there drawing the groups of bats, the random bleachers with family members, and Phil.

I wasn't the best artist, but I was definitely alot better than your average cartoonist.

As I finished my portrait of a sleeping dog in the stands, I sat my book down to go get some refreshments. I walked back after getting a bottle of water only to find my sketches missing. I started looking around under the benches, moving my sweater, and looking through my bag to find it.

**" Is this yours?"** asked a deep voice sitting a few feet away from me. He had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and the sweetest smile I'd seen in a long time. If he wasn't out in the sun I would have guess he was a vampire with his other worldly good looks.

I stood there staring at him with my mouth slightly gaping. I couldn't remember how to speak. I knew I needed to acknowledge him so I simply nodded.

**" These are pretty good. My sister use to draw when she was younger too. But nothing compared to this."** he said as he flipped through the various pages. I felt like I should be angry at him for looking at something so private, it was like my diary. I just didn't feel any anger towards him.

**" Thanks."** I said as I sat next to him to see which one he was looking at. It was a sketch of Renee and Phil asleep on the couch that I finished a few nights ago. I grabbed my water and started to drink.

**"You know Phil?" **he asked pointing to a now pitching Phil. I smiled and nodded again. Wow, why can't I seem to talk to him.

**-**_**Hey, Kelly! Your up!**_ I heard from a big guy with a clip board. I assume he was the coach.

**"Yes sir. Sorry I got to go. It was nice to meet you. You should come out more often. I'd love to see more of your work."** He said as he pulled off his jacket and handed back my book. As he was about to head out of the dugout he stopped and turned back to me.**" Sorry, I didn't catch your name? I'm Kelly." **he said looking at me with a smile that was completely breath taking.

**"Bella." **I replied returning his catchy smile. He left after that and went straight to bat. I couldn't help but watch him. I had barely said two words to him but I couldn't help but feel happier. About an hour after he went to the field, Phil came to tell me that after he took a quick shower we would leave. I started to gather my things and told him I would be ready when he was. He left to the locker rooms.

Just as I had my things picked up and ready, and Phil's things half way put away. I saw Kelly coming in for a break with a couple other guys. He looked so hot. He was really sweaty and almost out of breath. I quickly grabbed a few ice cold water bottles and made my way towards the guys. At least I had already knew two of them.

**"Hey Bella, Phil leave you out here to roast to death?"**Bobby asked as I handed them a bottle. Bobby was one of the better players on the team. 6'7'', almost as many muscles as Emmett, and skin almost darker than my hair. He came over often with his wife and two daughters: Mercedes and MaKayla, two of the sweetest little girls you'd ever meet.

**"Yeah, what did he do? Name you our official water-boy?" **joked Matt. I threw him the water bottle as he sat on the bench. He missed it.

**" I thought you were supposed to know how to catch?"** I laughed as he turned even redder. I was just surprised I laughed. I didn't really laugh that often these days. But it was something about these guys that just made me relax. Let my gaurd down for a few hours.

As I spotted Kelly leaning against the back wall where my bags were I started getting a little nervous. I left the guys and walked up to him, holding out the water. **"Thirsty?" **I asked, my voice cracking as I looked at his slightly sweaty face.

**"Yeah. Thanks."** he said as he reached for the bottle. As he wrapped his fingers around it he also wrapped his fingers around mine. I blushed and looked down.

After that day, I spent nearly all my time going with Phil to practice. A month after I met Kelly, he asked me out. I told him how my last relastionship hadn't been the greatest. And how it left me broken. He told me of his own heart break, how his previous relationships made it hard to trust anyone. But, we agreed to give it a try.

It turned out to be wonderful going out with him. I found that I wasn't as broken as I was when Edward first left. It didn't get any easier to think or talk about him, but it didn't hurt quite as much as it did before. Kelly and I spent every waking minute together. And even in my unconscious state, I found I dreamed often of him.

I found that I really did have something to live for. With Kelly's help, I started looking into the local colleges. I found one that offered both criterias that I sought, an English program and an art program. I even found a job in the campus library. Everything was good, even getting better.

After being together for a year, Kelly asked me to marry him. I was completely shocked, it's not that I didn't love him enough, because I did. It was just that I told him I didn't know what my mom would think. Because she always spoke about how stupid it was to get married so young. But, he told me he had already asked her and Phil's permission. That surprised me even more. I mean who did that any more? Really?

After that, I quickly jumped into his arms and agreed. I was so happy. We were so happy. Six months later we got married. We had the best wedding imaginable. Me in my mom's altered, ivory wedding dress. Kelly in his best tux. My mom as my maid of honor and my dad even came to walk me down the isle.

Thankfully I listened to my mom about the water-proof mascara. Because when the priest announce**,"Ladies and gentalmen, I give you Mr. & Mrs. Evenson!"** I couldn't hold back my happy tears any longer.

--------

That bring's us back to now. It's been 4 years. I managed to finish my college career. And now, I'm a certified teacher. I teach the first grade. Kelly is still playing baseball, and just learned he was drafted to the Spokane Indians team in Washington. Which means I can stay here in Florida, or I can move back to Washington.

I told him that I thought it was a better idea to move to Washington because we could be closer to each other. Plus, I really missed my dad. He agreed that he really did think it was the best option.

"What are you saying Bells?" Charlie asked over the phone. He sounded a little nervous.

"I'm saying were moving to Forks." I explained to him how Kelly had been drafted and we thought it was the right thing for our marriage. I told him we would be there in a few days.

What I didn't tell him was that I was four months pregnant. I was just to scared of what he would say. Besides, I thought he deserved to be told in person.

So, now I'm sitting in the front seat of my SUV while Kelly stops ever thirty minutes for me to get out and pee. He laughs every time too.

_"Ok, so when do you have to go for practice exactly?" _I ask as I reach in the back seat to pull out a fruit roll up.

_"In a few days."_ He says as I put a piece in his mouth.

_" Will you be back in time to look at the houses Angela is planning to show us?" _Angela Weber my only friend from Forks High turned real estate broker, who knew. She set aside this whole weekend to show us the best local houses she found.

_"I don't know, babe. I'll try but I can't promise anything."_ I knew I would get that answer but still that answer sucked.

I just finished my snack and quickly fell asleep.**********************

----------------------------

_"As if I never exsisted." _

_-No, don't say that!_

_"You'll move on. Your human after all."_

_-STOP!!_

_---------------_

_"Bella. Babe, come on we're here."_ I heard through the fading picture of Edward. It wasn't my first nightmare, and I am more than sure it won't be the last.

_"What?"_ Here? Oh, we were going to Charlie's.

**-BELLA!** I heard Charlie scream from the porch.

_"Bella, are you ok? Your looking kinda green?"_ Oh that did it.

I jumped from the front seat and ran for the bathroom, pushing my dad out of the way. I made it just in time. After spilling my guts I quickly splashed cold water on my face and used some of my dad's mouth wash to cover my puke breath.

As I made my way out of the bathroom towards the living room, I quickly picked out more than two people talking and a few more laughing. I really hope it's not what I think it is, I pray as I round the courner.

**SURPRISE!!!!! **Everyone yells in unison.

Crap! I hate surprises,I think as I see everyones eyes get wide looking at my round stomach.

_"Bella?"_ Charlie questions as he too eyes my belly. I do the only thing I can think of as I look at his watery eyes.

I laugh,_"Surprise!"_

*******OK, I really liked writing parts of this chapter*******

**Although I think I can do better.**

**More to come if I get more reviews!!!**

**I do have an idea or basic outline of this story,**

**but everything written today is fresh.**

**You guys tell me what you want to know or want more of and I'll try....**

**Thanks hope everyone has a great weekend!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV- Bella

Chapter 4

"Charlie, please just stop fussing." Ever since the surprise party a few days ago, my dad just can't stop checking on me ever five minutes. And now that my wonderful husband Kelly is gone for training, I can't seem to calm him down. "Honestly dad, I'm pregnant. Not challenged."

"Sorry Bells. But you can't exactly blame me. You come home with such a bombshell. I don't exactly know what to do kid." He says as he reluctantly sits down in the chair directly across from me at the kitchen table.

He's right. It was definitely a shock, to say the least.

"Charlie, just give the girl some space, dear." Said Sue as she set down a plate of french toast in front of me.

Sue Clearwater, her and my dad have been together for the past year and a half, after the unfortunate death of her husband. She is such a sweet lady, I'm really glad her and my dad got together, it's one less thing I have to worry about.

My dad sulked in his chair just moving his fork around his plate. "Really dad, I'm fine. I have some things I have to do today, so maybe you should hang out with Billy or spend the day with Sue or something." I suggest as I dig into my lovely dish.

"You should go fishing with Billy. I need to go into town to do a little shopping, and I don't think you'll enjoy it very much." said Sue as she watched me clear my plate and offered me seconds.

Charlie finally caved," Fine, I'll call him when I'm done. Maybe we could eat over there tonight. How does that sound Bells?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. Maybe." Charlie looked at me for a few moments and then shrugged.

--------------------------------------------

After about an hour of gathering everything I needed, I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, I just knew I needed to get out of this house and drive until I found what it was.

When I got in my SUV and buckled up, I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched. You know, that feeling when all the little hairs on the back of your neck stands on end. I quickly shook it off and pulled out of my parking spot.

As I ventured down the old roads of Forks, I couldn't help the familiar emotions that washed over me. Happiness, sadness, love, heartbreak. As I continued to drive through the winding streets, I didn't realize where I was until it was too late.

I stopped in front of the Cullen mansion in complete and utter mortification. There among the overgrown grass and dead leaves stood the one thing I never could have imagined.

A for sale sign.

I felt like my heart had actually stopped. I stood there for what felt like an eternity. Unable to comprehend what I was seeing. I knew there weren't coming back, at least not any time soon, but I never thought they would sell this house. I was so lost, I didn't even here the car that pulled up behind me.

"Bella!" screamed a very familiar voice. I spun around so fast, I almost lost my balance.

"Angela!" Angela was carrying an arm full of what looked like paperwork with a bag draped over her shoulder. We both screamed and pulled each other in for hugs.

"Oh my God, Bella. Look at the size of you!" she squealed and patted my stomach. I groaned at her comment and tried to forget about it. "What are you and Kelly having?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Umm... I don't know. I mean we don't want to know." I replied as I rubbed my baby bump in a circular motion. She nodded her head and suddenly stopped.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked with concern in her voice. I hesitated for a moment before I replied.

"Honestly Ange? I _really_ don't know. I was just driving around and I ended up here. What about you? Why are you here?" I asked trying to deflect her question.

"I-I. Well, I was asked to put it on the market. I can't believe it! This house is beautiful. I just came by to make notes on everything, and take pictures of course." I was still dumbfounded. Who asked her to put it on the market? Were they here? Did they know I was back?

Why would they want to sell this house? I figured they would move back here eventually. None of this was making sense to me. As I pondered this question, Angela broke through my reprieve.

"Hey Bella, come here. I want you to officially meet someone." I walked to Angela as she opened the door to her back seat to reveal a beautiful little girl. She had light brown hair which were in pig tails, deep blue eyes, and light freckles across her cheeks. "Bella, this is Katelyn. My daughter."

I was shocked for a moment, I knew she was a mom but this was just so surreal. "Hi Katy."

"Aunty Bella!" She exclaimed, trying to get out of her seat. After she was unbuckled she practically jumped into my arms. I held her tiny frame close to my body as Angela instructed me to follow her into the house.

"How old are you now, sweetie?" I asked as I tried my hardest not to fall apart at the empty feeling of this house.

"This many."she said as she held up three little fingers. I kissed each one and she giggled. Angela had gotten pregnant just after high school and decided she was going to keep her baby. I felt for her. If it was me, I'm not sure what I would do. Luckily Angela had the support of her mom.

"Katy, I just started a Veggie Tales movie in the living room. So I want you to go watch that while mommy does some work, ok?" Angela said appearing in front of me with her arms out. Katy quickly nodded and climbed to her mom.

"So, how are things? With Ben, I mean?" I ask when she comes back with a start taking detailed pictures of the house. She sighs as we make our way up the stairs.

"Well, he's a great dad. When he wants to be," she says as she stops to take a picture of the floor below from the landing,"I just wish he'd grow up and realize it's not all about him anymore."

We continued to the first room where she snaps a few pictures of the ambiance. I feel my heart wrenching in my chest every step we take. Closer to the room I know I won't be able to ignore.

"Are you too still trying to make things work?" I ask as we make our way to what I know as Carlisle's study.

She shakes her head as we enter. "No. I mean, we did try. For Katelyn's sake. But, neither of us were happy. So we decided to quit and just be the best parents we could be."

I nodded my understanding and changed the topic to anything I could, to get off this sore subject.

"So... I've been gone a long time. What else have I missed?" I ask as I put on the best smile I could in such a time.

It seemed to work. Angela laughed. "What?" I asked. She laughed harder.

"Well, Jessica and Mike got back together."

"Figures."

"Tyler joined the military."

"Really?" "Yep."

"Anything else?" I ask because she just keeps laughing at something.

"Well, Mike and Jessica split up." she said tears forming in her eyes. From the incessant laughter.

"Dammit Angela! Tell me whats so funny." I say growing impatient.

"Jessica cheated on Mike!" she nearly screamed.

"Oh my God! Angela that's not funny. That's horrible. Poor Mike." I say as we stop in a bathroom for more snapshots.

"It's funny because of who she cheated with." Angela laughed. I felt horrible for asking, but all this laughter was starting to annoy me.

"Who?"

"Lauren!" Angela shouted clutching her stomach as laughter rocked her body. I felt so bad for Mike.

"No way!" I said covering my mouth as I gasped.

"Way." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I had no idea. Lauren. Oh my God." I instantly started laughing as we made our way to the next room. I was laughing so hard by that bit of news I hadn't noticed what room we had just entered until I sat down on the large black leather couch.

I stopped laughing but the tears kept coming. "Ange, I think I need to rest for a while. You should go on." I said as I wiped away my tears.

Angela nodded and left me to my thoughts.

As I sat there on the couch, looking at the room before me, I felt like it was just yesterday. Edward and I were laying on the floor wrapped in each others arms, me reading and him playing with the ends of my hair.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he smelt my hair.

"I'm thinking that if you don't stop distracting me I'm never gonna finish this book. And then I'll fail the test and probably flunk out of high school." I say as I slap his hand playfully.

"Sorry. I'll stop playing with your hair." He said sweetly and I went back to reading my assignment.

A few minutes later, as I was finishing the eighth chapter of the book, Edward leaned down and ran his nose from the back of my ear to my collar bone.

"Edward." I warned as I turned the page to the next chapter. It's not that I wanted him to stop. God, how I didn't want him to stop!. It's just that if I gave in I would never get this book finished by tomorrow morning.

"Yes love?" he asked as he started trailing kisses up my neck. He so didn't play fair. Stupid teasing vampire!

I turned around and captured his lips with mine. As I moved over him and tangled my hands in his hair, a small moan escaped from my lips. I was now straddling him and I could feel his arousal throw his pants. As I urgently kissed every inch of his face and neck I could reach, I ground my hips against him causing the glorious friction I wanted. I knew I took him by surprise but, I also knew this would end all too soon. So why not?

What took _me _by surprise however, was the moan that escaped from _his _lips. And the fact that he hadn't stopped me yet. I removed my hands from his hair and trailed them down his perfectly chiseled chest. When I got to the bottom of his shirt i slowly slid my hands under the fabric and pulled it from his body. His beautiful body. And still, he didn't stop me.

Edward was barely moving, although he was panting just as much as I was. As he laid on the floor with me still straddling him, I ran my hands up and down his chest and abs.

"You have no idea how good that feels." he said. I smiled when I looked at him and saw he was smiling at me. I lowered my head to his pecks and started kissing his chest. I felt him grow even harder beneath me, if that's even possible.

I again rocked my hips. I heard his sharp intake of breath. I slowly reached down and grabbed his right hand. After I kissed his hand I looked him straight in the eye and place it on my right breast. I smiled again in encouragement. And he took the hint.

He gently squeezed my breast. And I shuddered from the pleasure. I bit my lip as I again rocked my hips.

"Shit." I heard him mutter under his breath. I threw my head back and moaned when his lips met my neck. "Edward" I moaned louder as I ground into him harder.

"Fuck Bella." He cursed. He gently pushed me back.

I sighed when he pulled back all too soon, just like I thought. He pulled on his shirt and quickly got up to walk to his window. I cursed the Gods in my head and leaned against the couch reopening my book to chapter nine. Just the chapter's headline made me smirk,**"A Thirst Unquenched."**

How ironic.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Bella? Hey, it's getting pretty late so I'm gonna take Katelyn home." Angela told me from Edward's doorway.

"Oh, sure Ange. I should probably head home anyways." I say as I get up and walk out the room never to come back. We said our good-byes outside with hugs and kisses and promises to get together in a couple days to house hunt.

As I drove back home I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. I continually looked in my mirrors but saw nothing. Shortly after I started my drive I pulled up in front my dad's house.

I got out and made my way inside. Nobody was home. No Sue. No Charlie. And no Kelly. I was alone. I ran up stairs and changed into my pjs. I grabbed a movie and headed back downstairs to order a pizza.

About forty minutes into **The Notebook** and three slices of veggie pizza later, there was a knock at the door. I groaned, pulled myself out of the couch and went to the door. I couldn't believe what I saw, who I saw standing in front of me.

"Bella?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok... to me this chapter completely blows...:(**

**My friend got into a really bad accident and as a result is in a coma.**

**So I really wasn't sure if I was gonna post anything this week.**

**I just wasn't feeling it... sorry...**

**Anyway, two big cliffys ... who do you think the Cullen is?**

**and who is at the door?**

**Please pray for my friend Crystal and Review!!!!**

**Love you all... xx**


	5. JPOV: Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this to my friend and sister Crystal.**

**Girlie I hope you open your eyes soon. We want you back with us.**

**Also... did anyone see the trailer thingy from Bandslam of New Moon**

**OMG! go Team Jake, "Don't get me upset."**

**Wooooo... he had me sweating bullets!!! check youtube or if you haven't seen it yet... they may not post it but check the comments.**

**And now on to my story................enjoy!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV- Jacob

Chapter 5 - Unexpected Guests

--------------------

I knew Bella has been back in Forks for the past few days. The night I found out she was coming home, I was completely confused. I had just agreed to one of the stupidest things in the world. I agreed to marry someone I didn't _truly_ love. Leah. Of course, I did love Leah, I _do_ love her. But compared to what I feel for Bella, I couldn't stand her.

I was a terrible person. A terrible boyfriend. Or _fiance._ Ugghh! Just the thought of being with Leah now, now that Bella was practically next door compared to the last few years in a different state makes me feel like crap. I knew it wouldn't be fair to be with Leah if I was so hung up on Bella.

It wouldn't be fair to either of us. But, if I split up with her, I'd be doing to her the same thing Sam did to her. Could I really do that to her? Could I really put her through that pain? Again?

No. She deserves more than that. But, doesn't she also deserve the chance to love and be loved equally? I can't do that if I keep pining for Bella. I need to make a decision. Bella or Leah?

Bella doesn't know me, Leah does.

Bella doesn't love me, Leah does.

Bella left, Leah didn't.

Bella's already married, and I agreed to marry Leah.

Bella loves that leech. Ugghh!!!

During my run last week, when I was thinking about just how screwed up my life was, I caught a trail. I thought I should follow it alone after I had my brother's phase back, but I knew this was bigger than just me. And as Alpha, it was my responsibility to ensure the safety of my people. I quickly howled in the night to my brothers.

-----------------------------------------

_Jake man. What's up?_ asked Quil. Even though we've been best friends forever. God, does that ever sound like a girl. I knew I shouldn't tell him everything I was thinking. So I was quick in blocking my thoughts. That's one of the only great things about being Alpha, that you have the ability to block certain things from the rest of the pack.

_I caught a trail. It's one of them. It's a _Cullen_. They're back._ I growled at him, as I started running after the trail that was now fading due to the rain falling around us.

_Are you sure? _Sam asked. Even though he stepped down as Alpha he still had an authoritive type of pull over the rest of the pack. Which often even influenced me in my own thinking.

_Dammit Sam! Are you guys coming or do I have to go rip their throats out on my own? _I asked as my impatience started wearing off as did the trail.

_Like hell you get to! I'll be there in 2 minutes. _Paul shouted as I saw he was appraoching my perimeter. I knew he'd be the first ready for a fight. It has been a while since we've had a bloodsucker anywhere near here.

_Guys! Hold your horses a minute!_ Sam ordered. Nobody stopped running but they did slow down quite a bit. Part of his power as my second in command. But he rarely ever used it. _Think this through before any of you do anything. Some of us need to be on border patrol, watch the res, and tell the still have the treaty to abide by. As long as they haven't broken it, we can't do anything._ Sam warned us.

He was right. No matter how much I hated those dead _freaks_, I couldn't do anything if the treaty was unbroken. But, that doesn't mean I can't _remind_ them about what we will do if they fuck it up.

I can remind them that they aren't welcomed here. That if any of their kind step even one toe across the treaty line, it's on.

_Your right Sam. Quil, Jared, Paul, I want you to go patrol the borders. Seth, Brady, and Collin, I want you three to go keep an eye on the res. Sam I need you to go tell the council about the situation._ I told them all as I continued my pursuit of Cullen. I could hear the disappointment in some of their thoughts as I gave them jobs to do. Particularly Paul though. That hot-head always wanted a fight.

_Jacob, you can't go to them alone. You need to take someone with you._ I heard Sam tell me in disapproval. _Give me five minutes and I can be there at your side._ Sam said as he continued to push himself faster to reach me. Although I respect him I felt like I needed to do this to really establish my Alpha-_ness_. If that even made sense.

_No Sam. I need you to warn the elders. I can handle---_

_No Jacob. You can not go alone. That's---_ That. That was the inner Alpha that once was Sam. That was him trying to command me to do what he thought was best. But, it wouldn't work. He wasn't my Alpha. I was his. And I don't have to take orders from anyone. And I sure as hell wasn't in the mood for this crap.

_What Sam? That's what? An order? You're not Alpha anymore. I am. Go do what I told you and don't argue about it! _I commanded. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost as if he slammed into an invisible wall. And then he shot off in the opposite direction towards the reservation.

After coming to the realization that Sam was probably right about the not going alone thing, I made a snap decision.

_Paul? How far off are you?_ I asked Paul because I knew he'd be up for a fight. And, that he hates those damn bloodsuckers almost as much as I do.

_Yes! Give me sixty seconds, Jake! _Man was he excited.

As Paul joined me and we continued our search, I was aware that Sam had shifted back so he could do as I told him. And once I couldn't here his hurt thoughts any longer, I became aware of the rest of my brothers.

They were upset that I had snapped at Sam the way I had. And they were right. I was a bit harsh on him. After all, he was only trying to protect me and our people. But it also felt like he didn't think I could handle it on my own.

As we made our way a few yards further towards the sweet, sickly stench, it got stronger. It smelt so bad that it literally made my eyes start to water. And my stomach turn. We were approaching what appeared to be their house. And I knew what my next move was.

_Paul, stay in the trees. I'm gonna shift back and go alone. Stay close. But don't come out unless I call you. If anything happens howl. That goes for all of you._ I said this in my Alpha mode. And quickly jumped, shifting mid-air.

I landed directly in front of the estate dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. I scanned the area searching for anything that could jump out or pose a possible threat. I didn't see anything so I decided to get this underway.

"Get out here leech!" I called. I didn't have to yell, not with their superhuman hearing. I didn't have to wait long either. Within a matter of milliseconds I was greeted by a kind looking woman, with a heart shaped face. She had carmel colored hair and looked like she just stepped out of a fairy tale. If I didn't know what she was, I would think she was a MILF.

Ehhkk! I shook the thought from my head and stood firmly where I was. "I, Jacob Black, am here to remind you of the treaty." I said as she looked me up and down. I couldn't tell if she was sizing me up or checking me out.

"I'm Esme. It's very nice to meet you Jacob." She said as she smiled at me. I heard a low warning growl as she extended her hand. She looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened a little when they landed on Paul. She slowly retracted her still outstreched hand.

"You brought a friend I see," she said as she placed her hands back down to her sides. I nodded, unsure of what to make of her pleasantries. She stood there for a moment eyes locked with mine waiting for me to say something.

"I need to know that you understand that the treaty is still in effect. That if you or any of your kind come on our land, we won't hesitate to kill." I told her with my arms across my chest ._ I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._ I repeated over and over again in my head.

"I understand Jacob. You have nothing to worry about. It is only me here," she stated with a pained expression. I was instantly relieved. If it was only her here, I didn't have to worry about _him_ being able to hurt Bella again.

I was able to clear everything up about the treaty situation after about thirty minutes. She told me that she was here to sell her house, because of family issues. I didn't ask for much detail on it, because I really didn't care. Her selling the place meant the Cullen's weren't looking to move back in. And that made me happy. We said our goodbyes. And I left with the feeling that if I wasn't meant to be her enemy, I could really like her as a person.

----------------------------------------

As I stood in the woods across from Bella's house I continued my silent argument about her and Leah. I haven't seen Bella for years. Leah and I were supposed to attend her surprise party thrown by Charlie, but we didn't. It would have been too awkward, me standing there in front of Bella with my arms wrapped around someone else when all I wanted to do was hold her.

And she had her husband. I'm sure he wouldn't be too fond of another man staring at his wife. So instead I opted for spying. Rather, stalking. I watched her house every chance I got. She rarely came outside, the only time I saw her outside was when she walked out with her husband to a waiting taxi.

She was wearing a big baggy sweatshirt with the word Disneyland on it, dark gray sweat pants, a pair of black snow boots, and her hair was a knotted mess on her head. She looked like she just woke up. Which would be reasonable considering it was only about 5:30 in the morning. She was carrying what appeared to be a large carry on bag, probably with a laptop in it. And her husband was carrying a few more bags.

If it wasn't for the smile on her face, it would look like they had split up. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white undershirt and a black jacket. His hair was short and he had some of the bluest eyes I had ever seen. As I watched them say goodbye I got increasingly jealous of him hugging her and then kissing her.

Today was the second day I've seen her come outside. She came out looking completely unsure about something. She again was wearing the blue Disneyland sweatshirt that appeared to be too big for her. But this time she was carrying a brown bag and had keys in her hand.

As she got into her SUV and buckled up, I saw that she visibly shuddered. She looked nervous as she drove away. I tried my best to follow her but, she took roads that were less surrounded by the woods, so I couldn't keep up. And, I eventually lost her.

As I continued to push my way through trees I heard Quil shout to me that someone was approaching the border. I quickly changed my route and made it in time to see a black leech with dreadlocks and his red haired mate retreating. I didn't know what was happening. I needed to talk to Esme. She told me she was here alone. So why are there more of them now?

As I made my way back to the damn bloodsuckers lair, I distinctly picked up Bella's scent. Along with the scent of two other humans. And Esme. I phased.

"Esme if your here we need to talk." I said as I walked towards the house. Within about ten seconds she appeared out of the woods. She was wearing a white, floral dress and her hair looked like she just walked out of a shampoo commercial. But the stench was almost unbearable.

"Yes Jacob?" she asked as she stood in front of me. She didn't seem too phased with the close proximity, but I was. I took a few steps back and looked her straight in the eye. She seemed even sadder than when I met her previously.

"You assured me that you were the only one of _your_ _kind_ to be back in Forks," I said through clenched teeth trying to both stay calm and not to breath too much. She looked confused, like she had no idea what I was talking about. " We ran into two of _your kind_ a short while ago. A black male and a red haired female," I stated. It looked like she was about to have a panic attack, if that was even possible for a bloodsucker.

"Oh no. No,no,no,no..."she said as she brought her hands to her face and started shaking her head. Quite honestly it looked like she was crying. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"Your damn right this is bad!" I shouted at her," I asked you if you were the only one back. You said no others were coming." I was starting to get enraged. I was visibly shaking and trying my damnedest not to phase back and rip her head off.

"You don't understand my dear. They aren't with me. They aren't like me and my family. They have their own diet. The last time I saw them, they-they..." she started stuttering and pacing around wringing her hands together.

"Dammit Esme! They what!?" I screamed. I was on the edge of losing control. And I was trying my hardest to fight it. She stopped dead in her tracks, looked at the ground, and whispered so low I almost missed it.

"They tried to kill Bella Swan."

That was it. I lost it. I phased and ran as fast as I could back to Bella's house. Praying that I wasn't too late. As I was running I retold what happened to my pack. I told them to go back to running patrols and watching the res. I also told Seth to inform Emily and Leah that Sam and I wouldn't be back in time for dinner. As for Sam, well, I had him report to the tribal council again and then patrol with the older wolves. After all, I didn't want to freak Bella out too much. Showing up without warning was bound to do that anyways.

As I pulled on my shorts and scanned the area, I made my way up the front steps of the quiet house. My heart was beating furiously in my chest and my palms were sweating profusely. As I stood outside the door, I strained my hearing to pick up any sounds in the home. To my surprise I heard a movie playing, soft breathing, and the beating of a heart. Someone was home.

I raised my hand about to knock. But my hand faltered._ Come on Jake. You can do this. Your a man._ And with that I raised my hand once more and knocked. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I heard someone groan and move from a couch. I heard the shuffling of feet. And then I heard the twisting of the door knob. Slowly the door was pulled open, revealing the face of an angel.

I felt my breathing slow, and I heard her heart speed up considerably. All the butterflies I felt in my stomach moments ago seemed to disintegrate. It felt like I'd waited a lifetime to be here in front of her. I watched as she ran her eyes up and down my body, stopping as she reached my bare chest. I suppressed a smile and closed my own eyes just to keep my composure.

In reality, I wanted to ravish her. Instead I settled for trying to get attention.

"Bella?" she seemed to snap out of her little trance and met my eyes. I was so lost in those chocolate orbs. It seemed now it was my turn to go into a trance.

"Ja-cob?" she asked with a half smile. I forgot she hadn't seen me since I got so big. I smiled and nodded. She immediately brightened.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" she screamed as she lunged forward into my arms. I hugged her back just relishing in the moment. I leaned my head against hers and breathed in. Damn. She smelled like lilacs, rain, and sunshine all at the same time. But she also smelled faintly of leech.

After a few moments of our intimate embrace, Bella pulled back and asked if I'd like to come in. I agreed and followed her into the living room where she so kindly offered me some pizza. Again I agreed. We sat on the couch talking about random things. Mainly school and what we've been doing the last few years.

I barely spoke about Leah. And she barely spoke about her husband, which I was immensely grateful for, but I did learn his name was Kelly. We talked about things like our dads, college, and the future. As Bella talked to me not once did my eyes leave her face. After the movie she was watching was halfway over, Bella asleep against my side, I figured it wouldn't hurt if I closed my eyes for just a moment. And soon, I too was fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------

**Ok, I thought the last chapter really sucked :(**

**So... I hope this one was better!**

**And you barely even had to wait for it!!!**

**LMAO... did you guess who the Cullen was? or who was at the door?**

**WAIT!!! **

**I need to know what you peeps think...**

**should Bella think about buying the Cullen's house?**

**should she decide not to?**

**Also how much Edward do you want to see?**

**You know I love it when you push my buttons...**

**so what are you waiting for...**

**Push it...Push it like you mean it!!!**

**\ /**

**\ /  
**

**V  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer... but I do own New Moon... at least the book! **=)**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed... school started so I didn't get a chance to post... sorry. Also, I really hope more people review, I've had several hundred views so if you have not reviewed please do. They mean sooo much to me! =)**

**And now on to my story................enjoy!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV- Jacob & Bella

Chapter 6

---------------------------

POV:** Bella**

So warm. So soft. I never want to leave. If I didn't have to pee so damn bad I wouldn't. I was incredibly comfy. But I was hot, so damn hot. Why was I so hot? As I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the last remnants of sleep, I finally remembered where I was.

As I started to get up I noticed two very large arms encircled around my back pinning me to a very hot and clearly exhausted Jacob Black. I slowly managed my way out of his iron grip and almost ran to the bathroom. After I closed the door I quickly relieved the pressure on my bladder. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, only to put it into a loose bun again. Then I washed my face and went across the hall to change out of my pjs and into something cooler.

I found a cute tee from Florida that said "Sunshine on a Rainy Day" and some loose fitting, dark wash, blue jeans. I then matched a pair of plain black flats and threw it on glad to be rid of my thick, heavy, fleece pjs. I made my way to the mirror to check how I looked. Except for the dark circles under my eyes and the tight tee that showed my baby bump, which you could notice a lot more now that I wasn't wearing those pajamas, I looked quite good.

Soon, I remembered where I slept all night. In Jacob's arms! I hadn't really talked to Jacob when I lived in Forks. But, when he showed up at the front door and came in, we talked for what seems like minutes but more closely hours. Which in turn resulted in me falling into a deep dream filled sleep.

It was quite strange really. But talking to him, listening to his stories, and laughing along to his jokes, it made me. I don't really know. I think it made me feel whole. A way not even Kelly has been able to make me feel. Like nothing mattered. Not past, present, or future. Nothing besides me and him.

But then realization hit. I was back in Forks for freaks sake! Back in the place where so many dreadful things happened. But I wasn't here alone. No. I was here with my husband. And to top it off I was four months pregnant and my husband wasn't even there. I was alone. Again.

After a small groan, I went back down stairs. Checking on a still sleeping Jacob, I decided to make some breakfast. After watching Seth and a few of the other boys from the Res. scarf down the food at my surprise party, I knew I would need to make a lot of food to satisfy Jacob's hunger.

I went to the kitchen and searched for everything I would need to make an adequate meal, I settled on making pancakes. As I started mixing the batter in a large white bowl I couldn't help to think of Jake. I hadn't really noticed until then but. But, Jacob was hot! And not just temperature wise.

He was actually good looking. In a sorta bad boy, I can totally pull off the leather jacket kind of way. And boy did he have muscles. I got a pretty good look at them when I noticed he wasn't wearing anything but shorts. Not even shoes.

I felt bad for thinking of Jacob as attractive being married and expecting and all. But, I couldn't help it. I was attracted to someone who was not my husband.

After pouring the last of the batter into the pan, I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. It practically set me on fire.

"Wow. You made me breakfast Bells?" Jacob asked. I jumped and nearly sent the pan flying across the room. I felt his large hands on my shoulders, massaging as he told me to relax. At first I tensed, but, then I closed my eyes and it felt like I was going to melt in a puddle on the floor. All by this man's touch. Sighing, I opened my eyes and said,

"Thanks. Go sit down and I'll bring you some food."

He doesn't say anything but I can feel him nod as he lets go of my shoulders. I instantly felt cold at the loss. I grab the plates and make my way to the kitchen table, Jake still standing by the stove, looking a little like he's uncomfortable.

"Jake. Can you get the milk?" I ask as I make my way back to the cupboards to retrieve some glasses and my daily prenatal vitamin. He gives me the milk and then retreats to the table. I don't really understand what the expression on his face is but it doesn't look good.

I return the milk back to the top shelf in the fridge, next to the Rainer beer Charlie loves so much, and next to the cobbler Sue left for me. I grab the two full glasses of milk and my pill and make my way back to the table to a somber looking Jacob who's simply cutting his pancakes repeatedly without taking a single bite.

I set the glasses down and take my own seat next to him. I place the rather large pill on my tongue and gulp from my glass before taking my own fork and cutting into my own pile of food. About half way through my food, with Jacob still not eating or saying or even looking at me, I can't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Jake, is something wrong?" he sighs but doesn't say anything right away. "Jake?" I say shifting my whole body towards him. He looks up, into my eyes, and I see a bit of anger, confusion, hurt, and hopelessness in them. It makes me uneasy. Especially because I don't know why he would look like that.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" he asks just barely a whisper. If I wasn't so close to him I probably wouldn't have heard him.

"What?" I ask, unsure of what he was asking me. Why hadn't I told him what? The next thing I know, he has his hand splayed across my midsection. That's when it dawned on me. The baby! I felt like an idiot! But in my defense, I figured he would have already have known that by now. Come on, we did just spend the night in each others arms. Did he really not notice?

"Oh. Jake I thought you knew." I say just as low as he had. He simply shook his head. He looked so sad. It hurt me to see him like this. I put my hand over his. And with the happiest smile I can muster, along with a cheery voice I exclaimed, "Jake, your gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna have a baby."

His eyes looked far away for a moment but then there was something else. Something I didn't understand, determination? The next thing I know I'm enveloped in warmth. Jacob had sprung from his chair and lifted my body with ease into an unbreakable hug.

"Jake-careful," I huff. He slowly lets me back down but continues to hug me.

"So... is the baby gonna sleep in your room or Charlie's?" he chuckled making my whole body vibrate slightly. I can't help but laugh too.

"Noooo... My friend Angela Weber is supposed to take me house hunting in the next couple of days. Hopefully tomorrow if she can get someone to watch her daughter."

"Oh. You mean little Katy? Man that kid is so hyper. I swear if Angie don't bring a Veggie Tales movie with her or Dora the Explorer when she comes to the garage I don't think I'd get a single second to work." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know Angela?" the shocked expression on my face must have been good because Jake started laughing again, spouting words like fight, Seth and Collin, and surprised. I had know idea what he was trying to say, or who Collin was or why that involved Angela. But I couldn't help but smile at his change of attitude.

"Hey, I have an idea let's go to the Res. So you can meet everyone. You know, people that aren't our parents." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the living room that led to the door.

"Jake. Wait! I can't just leave I need to grab some things first," I say trying to pull away my hand unsuccessfully, "Like a jacket for one," I say. He stops in front of the door an releases my hand. I tell him to give me a few moments and go through the house grabbing my bag, cell phone, and keys, along with my jacket. As I make my way back to a waiting Jacob, the phone in the kitchen rings.

I turn back around and yell at Jake to hang on a sec and go back to the portable phone on the wall by the stairs to see that it's a blocked number. Normally, I don't pick up calls I don't know. And this time is no different. After all, if it's really important they can leave a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV: **Jake**

When I woke up on a couch alone, I thought for sure everything that happened was a dream. Bella being back, Cullen being back, and everything else. Until I remembered that it wasn't a dream. That it actually happened. I was laying on Bella Swan's couch. Not only that, I remember quite clearly that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms.

It was one of the best nights of my life. Bella curled into my chest as my head rested on her's. The slow rhythm of her breathing. The feel of her warm breath on my bare chest. The way she seemed to fit perfectly in my arms.

Unfortunately, it was also one of the worst night's of my life. Someone or rather some_thing_ was out to kill Bella. She was married. I was engaged. And she still cared for those damn bloodsuckers.

A confusing night to say the least.

As I contemplated on trying to work everything out in my mind I could pick up the scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I got up slowly, stretching my arms above my head and made my way to the sounds of a low humming.

It was Bella. She was standing in front of the stove pouring what appeared to be the last of the batter into the pan. I wanted nothing more than to just wrap my arms around her and kiss her deeply. But I knew I shouldn't do that. So I settled for standing directly behind her and leaning close to her ear I ask,

"Wow. You made me breakfast Bells?"

I must have startled her because she jumped so bad I thought for sure she might swing the pan and try to hit me or something. I place my hands on her shoulders and start to rub them, telling her to relax. At first she does the exact opposite. But then she visably relaxes and after sighing she says,

"Thanks. Go sit down and I'll bring you some food." So I release my hold on her and try to regain my composure. Feeling like I'm the one in need of a stress reducing massage now.

With me still standing by the stove Bella turns and grabs the plates to take to the table. And when she does I see her swollen belly. I feel like my heart has been shattered all over again. I feel worthless. Like no matter what I want or what I do the Gods are just going to punish me. Making me feel angry.

Bella looks back at me and it makes me want to run. Run as fast and as far away as I can. But I don't. I can't. I refuse to. "Jake. Can you get the milk?" she asks as she ventures over to a cabinet to get a couple of glasses.

So I do. I walk to the fridge and grab the half empty gallon of milk. I give it to her and make my way to the table. I grabbed the fork in front of me with every intention to eat. But, all I can do is swim in my pity. Cutting the stack of pancakes repeatedly not even noticing that Bella has already joined me at the table until she speaks.

"Jake, is something wrong?"

_Of course there is something wrong!_ I want to yell at her but I know I can't. Just because I feel this way doesn't mean she returns those feelings even a little. Everything is wrong. Everything is so screwed up! and I don't know how to fix any of it. "Jake?"

Sighing I look up, knowing I can't keep hiding what I'm thinking. "Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I ask. I want to cry and break something at the same time. Instead I just wait. Wait for her to explain. Give me something, anything to understand.

"What?" she asked confused. I place my hand on her stomach and wait for her to continue. "Oh. Jake I thought you knew." I shake my head. How was I supposed to know? I haven't seen her in forever. Bella smiles. Not just any smile. One of those heart wrenching, I can see your wisdom teeth kind of smiles. "Jake, your gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna have a baby," she exclaims.

_Uncle? _I think about that for a moment. If I'm the baby's uncle then that means Bella and I can spend a lot more time together. I won't have to worry about her leaving without saying good-bye again.

I move so fast Bella doesn't have time to react until I've pulled her from the chair into a tight embrace. I hold her there never wanting to let go until I hear,"Jake-careful."

I loosen my hold on her understanding that it's not just her I'm squeezing to me, but the baby as well. Bella is going to be a mom. She's alive. And she's here. With me. In my arms.

"So... Is the baby gonna sleep in your room or Charlie's?" I ask as I start to laugh. She laughed too. Really I am quite interested to know her plans. To get a feel of the looming situation.

"Noooo... My friend Angela Weber is supposed to take me house hunting in the next couple of days. Hopefully tomorrow if she can get someone to watch her daughter."

_Angela Weber?_ Ohhh... Angie! I didn't know they were friends. That would kind of explain some of the things we've talked about. But I hope Angela doesn't know I was talking about Bella all the times I was in a funk. And I hope she didn't tell Bella anything.

"Oh. You mean little Katy? Man that kid is so hyper. I swear if Angie don't bring a Veggie Tales movie with her or Dora the Explorer when she comes to the garage I don't think I'd get a single second to work." I say pure happiness just leaking out of me when I think about them.

"You know Angela?" Bella asked looking at me with wide eyes. I start laughing.

"Yeah.....Seth.....surprised.....fight...Collin.....Angela....too funny!" I say between my fits of hysteria, not realizing what I just started to say. Luckily she appears to be clueless. I can't tell her anything. I can't tell her about what really happened. Not unless I imprint on her.

But did I imprint on her? I mean, I don't want to be away from her. Anytime I touch her it feels like I'm in heaven. But that's the same way I've always felt about her. I think I need to talk to Sam. At least see what he has to say on the situation.

Sam! Bella! God, I almost forgot the reason I came over here to begin with. To protect Bella from those damn leeches that are out for her blood! I really need to get her out of here.

"Hey, I have an idea let's go to the Res. So you can meet everyone. You know, people that aren't our parents." I say taking her hand and pulling her towards the living room door. She starts to pull her hand back but I won't let go.

"Jake. Wait!" she says as I continue to forward,"I can't just leave I need to grab some things first," she says still trying to pull away. "Like a jacket for one," I stop. She is right after all. It's Forks for Christ's sake. Of course she needed a damn jacket. So I let go. She tells me to wait a few moments so I do. Pulling at my shoulder length hair as she runs through the house grabbing whatever she needs.

As I hear the foot falls coming closer I release my hair and paint a grin on my face. Bella doesn't need to see me worry. But just as she gets closer the phone in the kitchen rings.

She yells at me to hang on a sec and turns around. Cursing under my breath I wait yet again. Only the phone isn't picked up.

"Bella? Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask as she approaches me with a smile so breathtaking I forget what I was doing. Where we are going until she reassures me.

"No. If it's important they can leave a message. You ready?" she asks. I nod and grab her hand leading our way outside.

---------------------------------------

It takes about ten minutes to drive from her house to the reservation but when we get there a little after twelve thirty the first thing I notice is we are not alone. Seth, Paul, and Sam are waiting for us. Having followed us from the woods.

When I have Bella park outside of Sam's house, I know I need to be convincing. I need Bella to think this is just a friendly visit to meet my friends. Not a visit to talk about our other "_friends._"

"You ready?" I ask, helping her out of her car. She simply nods shyly. And we make our way to the door. I knock once before it's opened.

"Jake. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sam asks in a deep, _you-better-know-what-you're-doing_ sort of way. I extend my hand which he grabs in return and when I shake his hand,with more than enough force, he knows it means,_ I'm-Alpha-now-Sam-don't-undermine-me._

"I brought Bella Swan by to meet everyone. Is everyone here?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment then shakes his head and invites us in.

"No Jacob. Not _everyone_ is here. Just Emily, Seth, Paul, and myself. I could invite the rest if you would like."

I shake my head leading Bella into the kitchen where I can here the distinct sounds of my brothers whispering.

_This can't be good._

_No way. Why would he bring a leech lover here?_

As we enter the room, Bella hidden behind me, I introduce her to Emily first, who is sitting at the counter sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Emily, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Emily, Sam's wife."

"Bella Swan?" Emily questions getting down from her stool to walk to Bella. Bella moves from behind me and looks at Emily.

"Bella Evenson, actually." Bella says extending her hand to Emily. I feel somewhat like an idiot for calling her Swan. But I don't show it. Emily smiles and crosses the room hugging Bella to her, as far as her own enlarged belly will allow. Bella hugs back and returns her smile.

"Bella. You and Emily here have some things in common." I say motioning to a seven months pregnant Emily.

"Bella, you're expecting?" asks Emily.

"Yes. Four months along. You?" Bella asks smiling from ear to ear.

"Seven. Sam and I are having a little girl. What about you?" Emily asks taking Bella by the arm and leading her from the kitchen towards the living room.

"My husband Kelly and I decided we wanted to be surprised. We don't know the sex of the baby yet." I heard Bella say as I motion to the others to follow me out back.

"Jacob what is the meaning of this?" Sam demanded. I felt anger rising in me again at his tone. But I pushed it away.

"Esme said those two leeches that tried to cross the border were trying to get to Bella. She said they tried to kill her. I couldn't very well just leave her unprotected now could I?" I say the fury I feel rolling off me.

"That's what they were after? But why she's just your average human." Seth asked looking back towards the house.

"I don't know. After Esme said they were after her I lost control of my temper. I phased right then and went to her house as fast as I could. I didn't wait to here what she said. I was too worried." I said trying to make them understand.

"Until we can kill them, I want Bella watched at all times. The more time she spends on the reservation the better. If she insists on going home I will personally watch her house. We can't afford to make a mistake with this." I say pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Why should we? She's a leech lover after all. Why can't they watch her?" Paul asks showing just how much he detests the idea.

"Damn it Paul! It isn't just Bella's life at risk. There is an innocent child at risk as well." I nearly growl at him. But, at least he got the point because he didn't say anything after that.

I tell them to continue to run patrols. Having the younger of the pack closer to home. After the plan is set and finalized I dismiss them and tell Seth and Paul to relay everything to the council and the rest of the pack. And with that, they leave. While me and Sam remain outside.

"Jacob. I think you need to get more information from the Cullens." Sam says. I just nod, pulling my hair through my hands yet again." Jacob, is there something else?" Sam asks looking at my ragged face.

I look up hands laced together behind my neck as I say,

"Tell me everything you know about imprinting, Sam."

*******************************************

**Ok ok...... again sorry it's been too long!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter a little bit.**

**The upcoming chapters should be getting better!**

**Hmmmm.... I wonder who called... ???**

**Please I need it. **

**I want it.**

**Oh baby, oh baby!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. POV: Alice

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer... but I do own tickets to the midnight release of New Moon at our local theater *woot woot* **=)**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed... school's been hectic... I know I know no excuses... but hey! at least I made some friends! hehehe =)**

**This chappie is a bit short but I think it needs to be included in the overall plot.  
**

**And now on to my story................enjoy!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

Chapter 6

---------------------------

POV:** Alice**

_What am I to do? What am I to do? Should I push it? He'd be angry. Really angry. But at least he'd be showing something other than self hatered. He needs to know. At least to get closure. We all need closure. _I push the send button and wait for an answer...

_**Ring...ring...ring...ring... "Hi. You've reached the Swan residence. Sorry we can't get to the pho-." **_I press the little red button and close my cell. It's true. Bella. Poor Bella. She's- she's really gone.

I start to sob. Clinging to my knees as I rock back and forth. Hoping for some bit of sembalance.

_Oh my god... Edward. I have to tell Edward._

"Tell Edward what?"

I gasp standing at an instant. Smoothing out my clothes the best I can as I try to not think of it. Just rambling on as fast as I can.

_Wow. I wonder what snow really feels like. I haven't felt snow in forever. I wonder if I can get Emmett to come outside. I bet between me and Jasper we could take him in a snowball fight. Yea. Yea, I think I'll do that. I just need to call him. Like I called her! I just need to call Jasper. He'd know what to do. At least keep him calm. Emmett's needed probably too. Damn where's Esme? She was supposed to be back from Forks already. OH NO! RUN you big mouth!_

"Esme's in Forks?!" Edward screams at me. Running to me before I can move and grasping my arms so that if I were human they'd probably be broken.

_Don't say anything. I PLEAD THE FIFTH! I plead the fifth! _I ramble about in my head. I can tell he's not gonna let it drop. _Please Edward. I'll tell you everything if Jazz and Emm are here._ I beg in my head.

He lets go of my arms and I dial Jasper's cell. I tell him to bring Emmett and call Carlisle. Within about five minutes we are all together. Even Rosalie, who decided to take a moment from pompousness with Tanya to rejoin what's left of her family. _To bad Esme's not here. I told her everything would be find. But now..._

"Alice what is so important that you had to call us all out her in the middle of the woods?" Rosalie asks showing no hint of sensitivity. But before I can answer, Edward beats me to it.

"Esme's in Forks" when nobody gasps or makes any sign of surprise Edward becomes angry. "You knew. You all fucking knew. I told everyone not to go back. That was the deal. I leave her, no one goes back."

"Edward, man. That was your deal." Emmett says swinging from a branch several feet in the air. Like an acrobat at a circus.

"Yes, Edward. We did agree to it at the time, but-" Carlisle started but was soon rendered speechless by a shouting Edward.

"But WHAT?! You need to call Esme. Make her come back. It's too dangerous for any of us to be in Forks. What if she saw Esme? Huh? How could Esme just run from her?" Edward demands as he paces back and forth while pulling his hair.

"You did." Rosalie said sitting on a boulder a few feet behind Carlisle, looking at her freshly painted finger nails. No one saw it coming but the next thing we know Edward has pounced at her catching her off guard and making her fall off the rock, landing on her butt.

Within a second flat Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper had pulled him off of her. But he was fighting. Trying to hurt somebody, anybody within his reach. Even though he could see how they were going to restrain him, he couldn't avoid three different minds working against him all at once.

"Jasper? Do you have any calm in you? Cause I think we're gonna need it." I say as I help dust off a shocked Rosalie.

"Yeah Darlin'" Jazz says. After Edward has visibly calmed down I go to him. Hoping it's better if I address him directly than speaking to everyone.

_Edward. I'm-I'm so so soooo sorry. Esme only went back to sell the house. Although we didn't agree with your choice to leave the way we did, we all agreed in would be better to sell the house and honor your wishes to never return. But-but, I don't- I don't know what happened. I haven't been checking up on Bella. I swear! But you know I can't always help it. I got a vision of Esme becoming sad. But happy at the same time. Happy because Bella was happy. _I replayed the memory of Esme in the woods looking at a smiling Bella hugging a smiling Angela with a small human girl.

Edward gasped at seeing her face. But from the look on Jasper's face there was also a lot of pain. And it was about to get worse.

_After I got the vision, I decided to go hunting alone. I needed time to think everything through. To figure out how I was supposed to be around you without upsetting you. But before I decided to come back. Esme called me. She said there was trouble. With Bella._

"Alice please. How is Bella in trouble?" Edward asks with unconcealed pain in his eyes. Taking a deep unnecessary breath I continue. Out loud this time.

"Esme told me that there were some wolves that approached her. They had questioned her about who all was back. When she told them it was just her and only for a short period of time they left without a fight. But one came back soon after accusing her of lying. They told her two of _her kind_ were there. One with dread locks and the other a red head.-" there were gasps from everyone now as I continued my retelling, "- Esme called to ask if I could look into Bella's future and see if she made it out ok. So I did." I had to stop there. Not for a breath or a dramatic pause. But to collect my bearings for what had to be said. What would surely destroy my brother's non-beating heart.

"Tell me she's ok Alice. Tell me she stays happy and is ok. Alice please?" Edward begs as he is now clinging to the other male vampires instead of being restrained.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I looked. I did. But, I couldn't see Bella in the future." I sob albeit without tears, as I hug myself. I hear my brother scream out to the heavens. It's so heart wrenching. "I'm so sorry Edward. Please forgive me." I cry, soon to be enveloped into my husbands arms.

"He's gone Alice. Edward's gone Darlin'" Jasper soothes into my ear. This is all wrong. Bella was supposed to be with Edward. She was meant to be my sister. A part of our family. And now she's gone. And now he's gone. What are we to do now? How is this family ever going to be fixed?

*******************************

**A/N: Ok... what happens next???**

**Again sorry for not updating in forever. Will try to update again soon. Once the holidays get here they should come sooner. Damn writers block! The only good they are to me is when I finally get rid of it and have the best freaking idea ever =D**

**Now push that button and make me feel better about my sad little life!**

**Read & Review**

**Luck+Love xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer... but I do own tickets to the midnight release of New Moon at our local theater *woot woot* **=)**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed... sorry it's been so long. But I haven't forgotten about this story!**

**And now on to it................enjoy!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

CHANGE: A Bella/Jacob Story

POV- Jacob & Bella

Chapter 8

---------------------------

POV:** Bella**

I wasn't sure how well I would get along with Jacob's friends but after a few hours of hanging out with Emily and then helping her make dinner for the group of huge La Push men, I felt amazing. It wasn't like they were just friends, it was like they were family. Brothers.

We were just setting the table when Jacob, Sam, and Seth burst through the back door. They were covered in dirt. Leaves, mud, and rain covering their clothes. And they didn't look too happy.

"Sam?" Emily asked with slight alarm at the sight of her husband. It looked like they just got done rolling in the mud. Like a couple of stray dogs. It was quite comical, if they didn't look so forlorn.

"We're fine, Em. Football game just got a little out of hand." Sam said as he came around the table and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Then bending down and kissing her stomach, "How was your day?"

"Great," she replied slowly. Examining the others she gestured for them to sit down, "Bella and I made plans to go shopping in Port Angeles soon. For some baby things."

"Good. That's good," he commented as he drank from the nearest cup, "When are you due Bella?"

"Umm... Late November early December. The doctors couldn't give us an exact date. Just an estimate." I say as I sit down next to Jacob who isn't looking up from his plate of nourishment. Spaghetti, french bread, and a fresh garden salad. _Emily is one heck of cook, _I think as I relish in the flavorful aromas.

"Mhm," Sam says as he and the other two guys start eating their food. Emily and I soon join them. It takes me a few moments to get over how astounding it is to watch them eat. After a quizzical look from Emily I shake my head and tuck into my own plate once again.

Dinner passed in relative silence, except for the clattering of forks meeting plates and cups meeting table. It wasn't broken until Emily decided to intercede.

"Do you boys want some dessert?" she asked as she and Sam started clearing the table.

"No thanks Em. I should probably get home before mom freaks out. But thanks for dinner," Seth says as he leaves the table, kisses Emily on the cheek, and says his good-byes.

"What about you Jake?" She asks.

"Umm..." Jacob looks at me for some sort of confirmation. When I smile and nod he agrees. Then we are left alone for the first time since this morning. I thought I should feel a little uncomfortable, but I didn't.

"So did you win?" I ask leaning back in my chair as I rub my stomach.

"What?" he asks as he also places his hand on my stomach, making shivers go down my spine at his touch.

"Your football game. Did you win? Or did the other team win?" I ask as I start to lose myself in the warmth of his palm. Understanding seems to come as he retrieves his hand form my body.

"Oh...umm... Well, it was touch and go for a while. And we almost had them. But, in the end I guess it was more of a tie. They got lucky. We'll get 'em next time," he says. Just after he finishes, Sam comes back with dessert and Emily follows with cups of coffee and hot chocolate.

It was just about nine when Jake and I said our good-byes. With promises to get together some other day, we left a very sleepy and pregnant Emily in the arms of Sam.

The drive back to my house passed in a comfortable silence. And soon I was standing in between Jacob's massive body and a wooden door. Unsure what to say or do, I was saved the embarrassment by him speaking first.

"I'm really glad you came back, Bella."

I could feel the sincerity in his voice. But the look in his eyes puzzled me. After a few seconds I was once again engulfed in his warm, strong arms. I rested my head on his chest as I listened to his heart. It was going so fast. It was beautiful. He. Was. Beautiful.

I slowly began to realize our current situation was going to end. And before I could think about what I was doing, I stood on my tip-toes and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, before I whispered into his ear.

"Me too, Jake." As soon the words left my lips I saw something. Something impossible. Esme. Esme Cullen. I pulled away from Jacob and said goodnight. I rushed into my house as fast as I could and locked the door.

I was losing it. Imagining seeing one of them. I must be really tired. I climbed the stairs towards my room, glad to see Charlie wasn't up. When I made it to bed, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, my state of mind decided to play tricks on me. Creating some really weird dreams. I had no clue what to make of any of it.

* * *

**POV: Jacob**

_"Tell me everything you know about imprinting, Sam."_

It was several minutes of dead silence before Sam started walking towards the covers of trees. I quickly caught up to him.

"Did you imprint, Jacob?" he asked as we started making our way through the woods behind his house.

"Honestly? I have know idea. I mean I look at her and... I just don't know." I relay to him as I remove my sparse clothing and hide them behind a tree.(**A/N: leather strap idea i thought was stupid. Wouldn't it get caught on something?)**

"Well, imprinting is different for everyone, I guess. When I first saw Emily, it was like this magnetic pull to her. I never wanted to be away from her. Not a day in my life," he supplies as he too hides his clothes.

"Well, that doesn't really help much. I've always felt that way about her. Ready?" I reply back. At his nod we change into our natural forms and get a bearing on everyone's minds as a whole.

_Paul watch out!_ Seth shouts as an on coming dread locked vamp lunges to his right.

_Damn it Seth! I saw him. Just watch your back and keep looking for that red headed bitch that ran, _Paul replies.

_Seth what happened?_

_Well its about time Jake!_

_Shut it and give us the story! _I bark at him trying to make up for time.

_Paul and I were just heading out to the outer treaty line when we picked up a trail. It was starting to fade so we kept going. That's when Big Red and Braids decided to attack us. Paul and I split up to cover more ground. But she's pretty fast Jake. I lost her._

_Sam go help Paul. Seth I'll be there in half a second. Just pay attention and keep following her trail._

With everyone agreeing Sam and I disperse and go in two different directions. As I start to catch up to Seth, I her a fierce growl that I recognize enough to know its not one of my brothers. It pushes me faster.

_Jake, its Mother Vamp. She's trying to push Big Red back over towards us._

_Did she cross the treaty line? _I ask wondering what in the world Esme is doing on her own. Not that I really care if anything happens to her.

_No, Jake. She's on the other side._

I hear a fierce screech as I quickly approach Seth. Not knowing who it is, I search for its residence.

_She's getting away, Jake! _Seth yells at me. Upon finding the source of the scream, I realize it was "Mother Vamp" Esme herself. She had been thrown into one of the many forest trees and Red got passed her.

_Damn it! _I screech._ Sam we lost her. How's it going over there?_

_Well, the bad news is by the time I got to Paul, the show off was knocked out. The bloodsucker took off the moment he saw me. The good news is he left back a souvenir of sorts._

_What?_

_Paul ripped off his arm. And the vamp was to stupid to grab it before he fled._

_Probably because he knows if he did go back for it, you'd kill him,_ I say. Sighing, I tell Sam to get Paul back to his house, in human form, and then meet Seth and I in his back yard.

_Jake what about her?_ Seth asks me.

_I'm going to talk to her._ Before another word can be said, I change back into my human form and approach a shocked Esme.

"Esme. Are you alright?" I ask as I hide myself from her eyes. She was just standing there, dusting off her clothes and pulling leaves and tiny branches from her hair.

"Yes. Thank you," she replies, " What about you and your friends? No one was injured I hope?" Throughout her response all I can think of, is why is she a vampire. She's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met. _Damn it, Jake. She is not a person. She is a blood sucking leech. No better than the fleas on Sam's ass. Quit thinking of her as anything else!_

"Not to badly injured, no. Seth tells me you were trying to block her from crossing the treaty line," it was more of a statement than a question, but she answered anyways.

"Yes, I thought that was the best idea at the time. I assumed you wouldn't be too happy if I myself crossed it. So I thought the better alternative was to make sure you were able to catch her. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a fighter. So when she could not get around me, she decided to go through me," she finished by motioning to herself and her ripped up outfit.

"Thanks, I guess. For trying to keep her on our side. And you were right in thinking about me not being too happy if you crossed the line. Because if you did cross it, well, we'd have to kill you," I tell her, "And, I honestly am starting to think that if that happened, you'd be the first vampire I'd regret killing." I finish by offering her a weak smile.

"Jacob. Is Bella alright? They didn't get to her I pray?" she looks at me and it actually looked like genuine fear.

"No. God no. Bella's fine. She's actually waiting on us to go join her for dinner." I quickly supply. Calming both her thoughts and my own in the progress.

"Does she know I'm in Forks?"

"No. I thought it was best not to tell her. Especially since you are leaving again."

"Ye-yes. I suppose that is the better of options. Please give her a hug for me, dear," she says with slight difficulty in her eyes.

"I will. When are you leaving, Esme?" I ask getting straight down to business. After all, I DO have Bella waiting for me.

"Well, I'm not quite sure Jacob. I do not wish to leave while she is still being hunted." she says.

"Esme. There is no need for you to remain here. Bella is under the protection of our people. Your presence would only hinder us in our claim to keep her safe," I felt bad for how harsh my words were, but you couldn't see any reaction from her, "I think its best to leave as soon as your affairs are in order. For your sake and Bella's."

"I understand Jacob. But, I refuse to let anything hurtful happen to her. Even under your protection you cannot always be there to watch her," she was really pushing this. Sadly I'm not sure how to force her to leave.

"I won't let anything happen to Bella." I seethe, my anger was starting to pick up.

"Just as I will not. Even if she can't know I'm here, I will not leave like this." With that Esme turned on her heal and super-sped away.

_Well, I think that could have gone better._

_Shut it Seth! Or I swear to God the next time I see Angie I'm gonna tell her about your very vivid fantasies._

_You wouldn't!_

_Don't tempt me kid._

_Jacob. Seth. What happened?_ Sam called bringing Seth and I out of our childish bickering.

As we made our way back to a waiting Sam, we explained what happened and Esme's declaration of not leaving. Sam wasn't to pleased.

"What happened with Paul? Did you get him home?" I ask as we change back into our hidden clothes.

"Yes. Showoff wasn't paying close enough attention. He got thrown into a boulder. I got him home. Told him to sleep it off. Then I called Collin and told him to make sure everyone was patrolling."

"Good. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Seth added enthusiastically.

After a few hours of eating and just hanging out with Em, Sam, and Bella, I had to take Bella home. Dinner had gone over fairly smooth. And the drive to her house was no different. As I walked her up to her door, I couldn't help but feel so happy.

"I'm really glad you came back Bella," I say while we are standing on her front porch. I want to say so much more but I really don't know how. I don't want to leave, but I must. Or at least, I have to let her think that I am leaving.

I pulled her into me and tried my best to show her how much I cared in this hug. How I would be there for her always. How I'd be whatever she'd want me to be. A friend or what? I didn't know, but in what seemed like the next second she kissed me.

I felt my heart soar at the gesture. She quietly whispered into my ear,"Me too, Jake." But before I could do anything else, she seemed to stiffen and retreat into her house. And it was only when I turned around that I realized what she had seen.

"Jacob. We may have a complication."

"What is it Esme?" I had just had the best moment to date with Bella and I didn't want these damn bloodsuckers ruining it. Can't anything be simple for once?

"I've just been informed that Edward may be headed to Forks."

* * *

**Oh my God!!! I am so so soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever.**

**But with school, friends, and of course all the New Moon trailers being released, can you really blame me? xD lol... omg... i loved the last few especially the Jake hug and Bella's birthday... Can't wait only 3 weeks left to go!**

**Eeeeek! **

**Ok, I need all of your lovely help...**

**what do you want to happen to Leah?**

**i have a few ideas but want to hear from you.**

**until next time......have a **

**Happy Halloween!!!**

_**Be Safe.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Story is skipped ahead 3 months. Bella is 7months pregnant. Victoria and Laurent are nowhere to be seen. And Esme is the only Cullen in Forks. But how long will this last? And what about Kelly?**

POV: Bella

_Mhhmmm... Oh God, Jake! _I could feel my toes curling, eyes shut tightly, as I clenched the sheets between my hands. Our breathing was irregular and I could do nothing but moan. One minute we were saying goodnight and the next I was in my bed with a very hot, strong, animal ravishing me.

_"Yes" _I gasped, as he nipped at my neck. His hot breath was all over my face and he kept lavishing my neck in sloppy kisses. I reached my hand out and entangled my fingers in his hair, it was so soft. I felt something akin to purring against my neck at the contact.

I couldn't remember how I got in this situation but I couldn't care less. A part of me felt really bad because I knew that I was a married woman, an expecting mother on top of that, but the majority voted that that didn't hold much power.

"Bella!" _Oh God, Jake, keep screaming my name! _I was just on the verge of tumbling off the wonderful cliff and I couldn't wait much longer.

"Jake," I scream. I had a feeling I should keep my voice down just in case Charlie was around but I couldn't help it.

"I'm coming, Bella!" Jake called. Then the strangest thing happened, he barked. It wasn't even a strong bark. More of a whine mixed yelping sound. I opened my eyes and was attacked with spotchy sunlight streaming through the window. Trying to get past the stormy gray clouds.

_I could have sworn it was night_. I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed and saw it said 12:04pm. I then turned my head down towards where our bodies should be connected. Only I didn't find Jacob anywhere. Instead I found my hand resting on my pertruding stomach.

_Great. A dream. _I thought in both relief and dissappointment. Relief because I wasn't a cheating spouse, I didn't break my promise to my husband. But, dissappointment because I felt like I was being cheated, something taken from me that wasn't even mine to begin with.

I quickly shook my head trying to clear away my dirty thoughts that remained. In doing so I noticed hot breathing on my neck again. _But I'm awake now,_ I think as I look down.

_What. The. Hell!?!?_

_"Jacob Black!"_ I screech at the top of my lungs, startling the sleeping, little, fur-ball awake. He couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. He was pure white, with pitch black eyes, and big black paws. What he was doing in my bed I didn't know.

Sitting up, I caused the thing to fall off me onto my pillow. I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards my room, then the door knob was turned and in walked tall, dark, and handsome. Better known as a frustrating, moody, jerk. Or at least that's the way he was acting off and on for the last three months.

The morning following my dinner with Jacob and the Uleys, Jacob came over to check on me. Angela and I were about to go look at a few local houses, and of course he tagged along, claiming you can't look at houses without a real man there to tell you what your in for. And seeing as Kelly wasn't around, I couldn't dissagree, besides I liked spending time with Jake. Probably more than I should.

After the third house, Jacob grew increasingly irratated. He claimed he was fine everytime I asked but you could tell something was bothering him. During the tour of the fourth house, Jacob had ruled out the first three with claims of bad pipes, crumbling foundation, and possible mold, while I was once again telling Angela that I wasn't interested in putting an offer in for the Cullen's house, he finally snapped. He said all the houses were crap and I'd be better off living at Charlie's for the rest of my life.

I was a little startled by his outburst but he just said it was do to being hungry. I agreed with him that we should probably call it quits for the day and get something to eat. With goodbyes exchanged, Jake and I got into my car while Angela remained behind because of her cell going off.

We spent about six hours looking at houses that day, and still found nothing that either interested me or met my requirements. Was it really that hard to find a decent house with three bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen, huge back yard, garage, and something close to a school? I don't think so. Angela was doing a great job, it wasn't her fault the only houses on the market were bad.

After Jake and I stopped at the diner to eat, we went back to Charlie's and just hung around for a few hours. After I pulled out a deck of old cards and Jake and I started playing our eigth game of gold fish, the phone rang. I got up to get it, only for it to be for him. It was his dad.

Billy invited us to join everyone down at his house for dinner. Jake quickly agreed and an hour later, I was being introduced to the remainder of his friends. Unfortunately as soon as they ate, they left. Something about getting up early for work. The only ones that remained the longest were; Jake, myself, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Emily, and Leah.

Time found me and Emily in the corner finalizing our shopping plans. Billy, Sue, and Charlie on the porch talking about something or another. And Jake sitting on a chair dozing off with Leah in his lap, running her hand through his shoulder length hair, and kissing his neck. I felt something in my gut that made me want to go to her and scratch her eyes out, but I knew I had no right.

That night ended with me driving home alone. Unshed tears in my eyes as I tried not to cry. I felt utterly abandoned. Just wishing for some comfort. To be incased in arms. But deep down I knew not any arms would due. I wanted Jacob. That single thought alone opened the flood gates. I wanted another man.

I was a horrible wife. I was a horrible person. And I was a horrible excuse for a friend.

Kelly had called a few times throughout each day, and again at night. He was so thoughtful when he called. He would wish sweet dreams and ask about the baby and everytime he always ended by singing over the phone to my belly. It was a little uncomfortable for me but, I wanted my child to know his or her's father's voice.

As day two approached, I was once again thrown into a sea of gut wrenching feelings. It was the day Emily and I decided to go shopping. I assumed it was just going to be us. That is until she pulled up in front of the house with Leah in the front seat.

That day was tense to say the least. But lately tense doesn't even begin to describe what's been happening between Jacob and I.

I swear one minute we're fine and the next? I don't know, it feels like he either wants to throw me into a wall or something.

"Jacob Black! What the hell is this?!" I scream pointing to the puppy as he walks towards me.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" He questions sitting on the edge of my bed. I grab a pillow off to the side and start hitting him with it.

"Why is there a dog in my bed!?" I screamed. He just chuckles. "Jake, I mean it!"

"Bella, calm down," he laughs.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Come on!" I yell at him.

"Bells, relax. It's just a puppy," he says reaching over me to pick it up, "It's not like he's gonna bite you."

"But what is it doing in my bed?" I question.

"Geeze Bells. I asked if you'd watch him like ten minutes ago. You said yes."

"So you tricked me?"

"No. I made a deal. I said if you watched him for a bit I'd start loading everything into your car so you could sleep longer. That's what I was doing when you started screaming."

Wow, I felt like an idiot. But really was it fair to ask me anything when i was asleep? With what must have been a puzzled look on my face he continued.

"I thought you wanted to move into your new house today?" he asks as realization hits. We found a great house a few weeks ago. Everything I wanted and plenty of room to add on if we chose to.

"Shit! Sorry," I say as I look at the small bundle in his arms, "So... did this deal involve breakfast by any chance?" I ask as I bat my eyelashes at him. He laughs and stands. Holding the puppy in one hand he hauls me up with the other.

"Jeeze, Bells."

* * *

**SORRY its so late... and that its not very good.**

**i totally lost my focus. **

**that doesnt mean ive given up, its always on in my head.**

**Question to you all... what should the puppy be named???**


End file.
